Gift wrapping supplies frequently clutter closets, attics, and storage spaces. These items are frequently stored in bags or boxes, without a high level organization. Such storage techniques often result in wrinkled and torn wrapping paper even on the rolls. Further, rolls of gift wrapping paper stored in bags or boxes are sometimes stored separate from other gift wrapping supplies. Accordingly, gathering gift wrapping supplies for a wrapping project can become time consuming.
The present disclosure overcomes one or more shortcomings in the art.